volverte a ver
by petit.chaton1203
Summary: porque extrañar a quien se ama, puede ser la peor de las torturas. songfic de la canción volverte a ver de CNCO.


**Volverte a ver**

 **Capitulo único**

 _Quizás esta vez será la última vez_ _  
_ _Que tú sepas de mí, es que en verdad no sé_ _  
_ _Qué nos pasó, si todo te daba_ _  
_ _La luna ya no brilla sin ti_

Marco Días se encontraba sentado en la habitación que antes le perteneció a ella… ahora vacía, solitaria, simple, toda la magia se había ido con ella, y es que aún no lograba comprender ¿Qué hizo mal?

 _Estés donde estés_ _  
_ _Quiero que sepas que escucho tu voz_ _  
_ _Y que yo vivo extrañándote_ _  
_ _Que no hay distancia entre tú y yo_ _  
_ _Que me impida seguir amándote_

Aun lo recuerda, como despertó aquel día entre las sabanas… solo, en aquella habitación que aún conservaba su olor. Desde su partida nada había sido igual, la extrañaba día y noche, y es que aún no lo entendía, dejó a Jackie para estar a su lado, porque cuenta se había dado de que amaba con locura a aquella rubia, Y SE FUE… aun así se fue… solo de algo podía estar seguro, y es que no importa que tan lejos estuviese su princesa, él la amaba y eso no cambiaría.

 _Que necesito hacerte el amor_ _  
_ _Como la primera vez_ _  
_ _Que aún recuerdo tu olor_ _  
_ _Y cada lunar de tu piel_

No podía evitar recordar aquella noche, en que él y ella se fundieron en uno, profesándose mutuamente todo su amor, recordaba con exactitud la suavidad de la piel de su princesa, la manera en que delicada mente recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, sus pequeñas manos acariciando su espalda, el embriagante olor de su largo cabello rubio. ¡JODER! ¡Cuánto la extrañaba!

 _Quiero volver, volverte a ver_ _  
_ _Quiero volverte a besar y abrazarte_ _  
_ _Para nunca más soltarte_ _  
_ _Quiero volver, volverte a ver_ _  
_ _Quiero volverte a besar y abrazarte_ _  
_ _Para nunca más soltarte_

-Star… por favor regresa- dijo aquel chico aún sentado en aquella cama, la misma en la que le hizo el amor a la princesa, la misma en la cual despertó al día siguiente… solo. Es que el joven latino extrañaba a la princesa con desespero, quería besarla otra vez, quería abrazarla para toda la eternidad, quería protegerla, la quería a su lado, para siempre.

 _Quiero volverte a ver_ _  
_ _Y hacer lo que haya que hacer_ _  
_ _Para así hacerte regresar_ _  
_ _Quiero sentir tu piel y tu boca besar_ _  
_ _Aún tenemos tiempo para amar_

 _Quiero volverte a conquistar_ _  
_ _Mi corazón te pide que olvides el pasado_ _  
_ _Tienes, tienes que volver a mi lado_ _  
_ _Sólo recuerda lo que por ti he dado_

Él la había lastimado, lo sabía a la perfección, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía el? Su amor de infancia se había fijado en él, le hizo daño a Star, lo sabía, no era tonto, noto exactamente la forma en que los miro a él y a Jackie durante el concierto de love sentence, lo único que quería era tenerla cerca una vez más, y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

 _Quiero volver, volverte a ver_ _  
_ _Quiero volverte a besar y abrazarte_ _  
_ _Para nunca más soltarte_ _  
_ _Quiero volver, volverte a ver_ _  
_ _Quiero volverte a besar y abrazarte_ _  
_ _Para nunca más soltarte_ __

 _Necesito mirarte a los ojos_ _  
_ _Y decirte cuánto yo te anhelo_ _  
_ _No me importa que se entere el mundo_ _  
_ _Que tú eres lo que yo más quiero_

Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía aquella maravillosa chica, tarde demasiado y ahora sufría las consecuencias, deseaba tenerla con él, entre sus brazos, dándole calor, besando su frente, oliendo su cabello, susurrándole en el oído lo mucho que la amaba.

 _Y es que te necesito, mira, amor_ _  
_ _Ya no aguanto más_ _  
_ _Tenerte lejos ya no aguanto más_ _  
_ _Vuelve conmigo, ya no aguanto más_ __

 _Y es que te necesito, mira, amor_ _  
_ _No aguanto más_ _  
_ _Tenerte lejos ya no aguanto más_ _  
_ _Vuelve conmigo, ya no aguanto más_

Y es que en definitivo, se estaba volviendo loco, su chamarra roja, esa que tanto usa, tiene impregnado su olor, su esencia, en las noches no puede dormir pensando en ella, y cuando logra hacerlo, su imagen en sueños lo atormenta, no era capaz de recordar su vida sin esa extraordinaria chica, no quería una vida sin ella, la necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto que se estaba volviendo loco.

 _Quizás esta vez será la última vez_ _  
_ _Que tú sepas de mí, es que en verdad no sé_ _  
_ _Qué nos pasó, si todo te daba_ _  
_ _La luna ya no brilla sin ti_ __

 _Estés donde estés_ _  
_ _Quiero que sepas que escucho tu voz_ _  
_ _Y que yo vivo extrañándote_ _  
_ _Que no hay distancia entre tú y yo_ _  
_ _Que me impida seguir amándote_

Y la amaba, le costó darse cuenta, se tardó, pero se dio cuenta, él amaba a Star Butterfly, la amaba, y se había cansado de esperar a que regresara, se puso de pie y ando hasta su cuarto.

-aquí están…- dijo tomando las tijeras dimensionales entre sus manos, 16 años, 16 años le había costado ganarlas de Heckapoo, 16 años que tiró a la basura, solamente por ella, por tenerla en su vida. No había querido usarlas, estaba convencido de que ella volvería explicándole que había pasado, pero estos meses sin ella habían sido una tortura y no estaba dispuesto a seguir en la depresión, lucharía por el amor de la chica que amaba.

 _Que necesito hacerte el amor_ _  
_ _Como la primera vez_ _  
_ _Que aún recuerdo tu olor_ _  
_ _Y cada lunar de tu piel_

Ya lo había decidido, no descansaría hasta volverla a tener, hasta que una vez más tener el placer de escucharla decir su nombre, hasta volver a besar esos suaves labios rojos, hasta volver a rodearla con sus brazos, no se iba detener hasta volverle a demostrar lo mucho que la ama, y no iba a regresar sin ella, Star Butterfly era la chica de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

 __

 _Quiero volver, volverte a ver_ _  
_ _Quiero volverte a besar y abrazarte_ _  
_ _Para nunca más soltarte_ _  
_ _Quiero volver, volverte a ver_ _  
_ _Quiero volverte a besar y abrazarte_ _  
_ _Para nunca más soltarte_

-Star Butterfly… voy por ti-

He aquí un songfic de mi ship favorito, con una de mis canciones favoritas.

Espero les haya gustado, para los que se preguntan, la canción es _volverte a ver_ de _CNCO._

Nos vemos, hasta otra.


End file.
